7492024productionsfandomcom-20200213-history
CT-4825
Battles he's been in: Battle of Geonosis, Ryloth, Umbara, Mustafar (2x), Ryloth, Hoth, Polis Massa, Yavin, and Raxus Prime. Life on Kamino. Like all other clones, CT-4825 was born on Kamino. But this clone was special: He had fast movements, he could shoot targets without aiming, and his skills with pistols were amazing. ''"They make them for nothing, why even bother trying to win?" ''CT-4825's quote. The battle of Geonosis. The Jedis Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan and Queen Amadale of Naboo were trapped at the world of Geonosis. CT-4825 was riding a LAAT to the arena, where the creatures were attacking the three. The LAATs waited for the right time to go. Then many Jedi came and protected the three. Many died. CT-4825 saw the creation of the clones, Jango Fett, shoot a Jedi down. Then the Jedi got surrounded by droids. Then the LAATs swooped in, attacking droids. The droids fought back; same with the Jedi. The Jedi got on the LAATs. Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Padme all got on the one CT-4825 was on. Then the LAAT got shot. Padme and CT-4825 fell out. "PADME!!" Anakin yelled. Minutes then passed. Padme got up. "Are you alright m'lady?" CT-4825 asks Padme. "Yes. Go get a transport! Now!" said Padme. Across the desert-like world. As CT-4825 and Padme traveled around the desert-like world, they found Commander Cody, who was ordering AT-TE's, AT-PT's, and AT-RT's to get into battle."Cody! We fell out of a LAAT! Can you get us one?" said CT-4825. "Yes. But I'll need to contact Commander Bly." said Cody. "Okay." said Padme. "But how long will that be Cody?" said CT-4825. "No clue. Wait, there he is right now!" said Cody. Yoda and Commander Bly were on the LAAT so Padme and CT-4825 got on. They then found Anakin without a arm. Order 66. (Story 1 of 2.) CT-4825 was walking around the temple with two Jedi. Then he got a message from the Chancellor to execute Order 66. CT-4825 didn't obey, shot his comlink, and shot at his fellow clones except the ones who didn't obey Order 66 as they shot clones too. CT-4825 then shot down Commander Gree. Then all the Jedi were dead. CT-4825 ran for it and he got in a empty nearby LAAT and headed to Kamino. Order 66. (Story 2 of 2.) CT-4825 made his way to Tipoca City but found it destroyed. He flew the LAAT all the way to Dathomir. His friend Davik Cloudcruiser was watching the LAAT with his lightsabers up. CT-4825 stepped out. "I won't attack. I betrayed the Clones. I killed Commander Gree." said CT-4825. Rebel Leader. CT-4825 left Dathomir and went to Yavin. He went to the rebel base. "I won't attack! I'm wanting to join you to stop the Empire." said CT-4825. "Ok," said someone. "but you need to go into training." So CT-4825 started his training right away. The first trial was shooting at Imperials (holoprojectors). He shot them all in the same spot: the chest. He was ranked Rebel Leader when he aced every test. The battle of Yavin. CT-4825 was getting ready for the Battle of Yavin. He got his weapons ready then got on a speeder. He rode to the enemy outpost (it took him about 3 hours). He then put mines on it. Once the Death Star exploded, the Imperial base did as well. Flight to Mustafar. CT-4825 flew to the fiery world of Mustafar. He found many Rebels at a Rebel Outpost. Then, Imperials started swarming in like mad.CT-4825 picked up his Blaster Rifle and shot at the Imperials. He then yelled at his Troopers. "The Empire has invaded! Destroy the Control Bridge!" said RT-4825. "Yes sir." said a Rebel. He then shot the Communications panel on the Control Brdige and the Control Bridge sent many Imperials into the lava. Restarting the Droid Army. As many died, CT-4825 was already thinking a plan. ''"I will sneak up and then turn them do--" ''CT-4825's thoughts were vanished into mist as a Imperial grabbed him and dragged him to there base. CT-4825 was unconscious. After about 20 minutes, he regained consciousness. He watched at the Imperial outpost as Imperials started swarming him. But one wasn't there. That Imperial, had turned the Droid Army back on. Category:Clone Trooper Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Fanon Characters